


A Form of New Love

by ciaranlucas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaranlucas/pseuds/ciaranlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't really written anything in a very, very long time and the fact that I even managed to come up with an idea is an accomplishment in it's self! Yay! I also wrote this going on no hours of sleep, so forgive me if you spot any errors or sort.</p></blockquote>





	A Form of New Love

There was a sharp kind of coolness in the air on that Southern Water Tribe night. 

The moon setting the way, illuminating the darkness, bending the shimmering water below to it's own will. The waves rising and falling in time to the beat of a gentle, yet strong, heart.

Push and pull. Push and pull.

Just like Tui had taught those benders to do such a long time ago, in such a controlled calm, contrast to the forced calm that was lingering in the air of that quaint home.

Aang was battling with his own emotions, forcing himself to keep calm. He was somewhere caught between the unbearable grief caused by the passing of a dear friend that had left his world and the unspeakable anxiety -with an odd twist of joy- knowing that a new life was being brought to his world in the room next door. 

Anxiety was not one of the many emotions he should be battling with, however during Katara's pregnancy he took it upon himself to worry about his wife and his unborn child's health enough for the amount of people that could fill the four nations. 

The battle within himself ceased when a noise pierced the silent calm. A cry.

His first child's cry. 

Aang had flown into the room with all the speed his airbending could grant him.

Katara's dark hair was sticking out, unusually messy, her eyes showed clear exhaustion. She was smiling at a small bundle of blankets wrapped in her arms. 

That smile.

That smile made Aang forget that he wasn't a giddy twelve year old who had gotten a kiss from the love of his life outside the Jasmine Dragon when the war had finally come to an end. Not anymore.

But the love they had for each other had not changed at all.

Aang peered into the blankets and saw his first born son for the first time.

He couldn't help the tears that flowed down his face, unspeakable grief from the pain of a passed best friend, unbearable joy from the new beautiful family in front of his eyes.  
"Have you thought of a name yet, Sweetie?"  
He felt his wife's warm hand touch his own.  
He remembered when a wise man had told him that he had felt a great loss. His friend's love for him had not left his world, it was still inside his heart, he saw it reborn in the beautiful baby boy before him.  
"Yeah-"  
Reborn in the form of a new love.  
"-Bumi."  
The same wise man had shown him that separation was an illusion, everything in connected.  
The cycle still goes on.  
****  
As Bumi grows older Aang finds out that he would not be the airbender he hoped he would be. He wasn't even a bender at all.  
That didn't matter.  
Which each passing day Bumi showed his uncle's brave heart, his grandfather's wit and his namesake's creativity and strategy.  
His father would smile fondly as his first born son opened his brain to the possibilities.  
****  
There was a sharp kind of coolness in the air on that Southern Water Tribe night. 

The moon setting the way, illuminating the darkness, bending the shimmering water below to it's own will. The waves rising and falling in time to the beat of a gentle, yet strong, heart.

Push and pull. Push and pull.

Just like Tui had taught those benders to do such a long time ago, but there was no forced calm to contrast as Avatar Aang's time in the world had come to an end.

Just two proud parents smiling with unspeakable joy upon their new beautiful baby girl.

A long time ago a wise man had said that even though people feel a great loss, their love has not left the world, still inside their hearts, reborn in the form of a new love.  
"Tonraq, I really love the name Korra."  
That wise man had also said a long time ago that separation is an illusion, everything is connected.

The Avatar cycle goes on.

Avatar Aang's love and legacy is reborn in the form of Avatar Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything in a very, very long time and the fact that I even managed to come up with an idea is an accomplishment in it's self! Yay! I also wrote this going on no hours of sleep, so forgive me if you spot any errors or sort.


End file.
